Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 5)
Mika: Hey guys! Livi: I thought you got arrested for beating Fudou up Mika: Nope, I reminded the police of Fudou brainwashing Sakuma and Genda and making them practically kill themselves, and they agreed that Fudou was an a**hole and let me go :) Jayke: Moving on... Ace: Onto ze darez!! Mika: Just to remind you guys, you can post your own truths and dares in the comments, please do!! Jocelyn: These are from me and Ace!! 1: We dare Aphrodi, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Gazelle, Sakuma and Hiroto to crossdress as girls (cuz we didn't do it last time) 2: We dare Sakuma, Fudou and Tachimukai to kiss Haruna, and Kidou has to watch, and not interferre!! 3: We dare Hiroto and Ulvida to pretend to get married, Hitomiko MUST be invited!! 4: After the wedding, we dare Hiroto and Ulvida to have twin toddler sons - Burn and Gazelle!!! And Hitomiko must be invited over to their house for a dinner cooked by Ulvida! 5: We dare Mika to make all the IE boys watch the worst shows she can imagine! Aphrodi: Oh COME ON!!! We got out of doing it last time, so you make us do it again!!!!! Mika: *evil grin* Makeover time!!! AFTER THE MAKEOVER All the boys walk in in their normal clothes. Mika: They wouldn't keep the clothes on, but I got pictures!! TOD Crossdress 3.jpg TOD Crossdress 4.jpg TOD Crossdress 2.jpg TOD Crossdress.jpg All: *look through pictures and laugh head off* Gazelle: You're an evil, evil little girl Mika-chan Mika: *smirks* Livi: Next dare~ Kidou: NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO ,NO WAY!!!!!!!!! Mika: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES WAY!!!!~ Haruna: *blushes* Fudou: *kisses Haruna* Kidou: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Sakuma: *kisses Haruna* Kidou: *stares at Sakuma in disbelief* Sakuma: *shrugs* it was a dare Tachimukai: *blushes and kisses Haruna lightly* Haruna: *blushes* Mika: *smiles* Next~ Hiroto & Ulvida: WHAT?! Jocelyn: You two have to get married~ Hiroto: *looks at Mika* You don't mind, right? It's not real Mika: *smiles* It's fine Hiroto: *smiles* Okay then Livi: I'll call Hitomiko~ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Mika: Come iiiinnnn~ Hitomiko: What's this urgent thing I need to see? Mika: Your brother's getting married! Hitomiko: WHAT?! O.o Hiroto: *walks in in tuxedo and waves at Hitomiko* Hitomiko: Are you people SERIOUS?!?! Hiroto :No, it's fake, it was a dare Hitomiko: A dare? Burn: This freaky girl trapped us all in her house and is making us do truth or dare everyday!!! Mika: Hi~ I'm the girl that's torturing the IE cast~ Hitomiko: *smiles* She seems nice enough to me Burn: WHAT?! Jocelyn: Let's start the wedding!! Mika: *plays wedding music on laptop* Ulvida: *walks across room in a pretty dress* Endou: Where'd the dress come from? Mika: It's mine, wreck it - I'll kill you, got that? Ulvida: *nods* Rococo: How come I'M the vicar? Mika: Cuz you're the only guy who can remember the marriage vows and pronounce them properly Rococo: *sighs* Do you, Kiyama Hiroto, take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you apart? Hiroto: I do Rococo: Do you, Ulvida...erm... Mika: What's wrong? Rococo: I don't know Ulvida's full name Ulvida: Use my real name, Yagami Reina Mika: Soon to be Kiyama Reina~ Ulvida: *blushes* Rococo:*clears throat* Do you, Yagami Reina, take this boy to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you apart? Ulvida: I do Rococo: You may, erm, kiss the bride Hiroto: erm *pretends to kiss Ulvida* Ulvida: *pretends to kiss Hiroto* Dylan: What was that?! Teres: You gotta kiss the girl! Hiroto:I can't, my girlfriend's sat right there Mika: *blushes* Hitomiko: Okay, can I go now? Mika: Not yet, you have to stay for a lovely dinner cooked by Mrs Kiyama, and you can eat with the family! Hitomiko: 'The family'? Ulvida: Yeah, these are our kids, Burn and Gazelle Burn: grrr.... Gazelle: This is idiotic... Mika: ACT LIKE TODDLERS!!! Burn: Argh! erm, mwe want mwy Barbie dowwy!!! Gazelle: *sniggers* Burn: *throws Barbie at Gazelle* Gazelle: WAAAAAAAAA!!! Mama, Dada, he hit mwe!!! Ulvida: Play nicely you two! Mika: This is so disturbing... Hitomiko: Anyway, you can cook Ulvida? Ulvida: erm, no, I can't Mika: Don't worry, I'll help~ They both walk into the kitchen. A little later they both walk out with trays and trays of food. Gazelle: What fwor fwood? Ulvida: Onigiri! Mika: And we made some for everyone! All: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!! Tsunami: 'is is so g'd! Toramaru: Gross! Don't talk with your mouth full! Mika: Lol, the little kid telling the teen what to do! Toramaru: *pleased grin* After dinner. Mika: Come on guys, time to watch some TV! *leads the boys into the lounge* Mika: *walks out again* Fudou: ARRRRGGGHHH! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!! Livi: What'd you make them watch? TV: Choo, choo, I'm a really useful engine! Mika: *evil grin* Thomas the Tank Engine, and after that, Dora The Explorer~ TV: I'm a really useful engine! Burn: No your not, your a friggin' annoying c****y animation!!!! All of the people outside: *laugh head off* Mika: Here's chapter 6 - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_-_Truth_or_Dare_(Chapter_6), sayonara minna, mata ne!! HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 20:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions